Heat
by NettieC
Summary: A seemingly endless heatwave has Elliot all hot and bothered...Olivia doesn't help...Definite EO.  Read and review at you leisure, please!  Oneshot!


_**For Sam, because she asked so nicely! xox**_

The city was consumed by summer's heat. Not the lazy summer days with clear blue skies and pretty girls in light cotton dresses but the one with endless days and nights of soaring temperatures and unrelenting heat. The weather had tempers flaring and the barely working air conditioner in the 1-6 squad room was doing nothing to help.

"Stuff it!" Elliot yelled, throwing a file back across his desk, upending his tub of pens.

""What's up, El?" asked Munch looking up from his desk.

"Nothing! It's this bloody heat I can't concentrate." He got up and stormed out, deciding the roof may be a far better alternative than the oven of a room he was in.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Olivia, returning from the bathroom.

"Heat's got to him," replied Fin. "He's just going to the roof to cool off."

"Probably an ineffective choice given the residual heat which remains in the tar even after the sun's gone down," began Munch but Olivia wasn't in the mood for a science lesson so she shook her head and walked away.

He didn't hear the door open or her approach and was startled when he felt the cold bottle against his arm.

"Liv! Where did you come from?" he asked, spinning around.

"The squad room." She smiled as he took the bottle from her. "You okay?"

He nodded, unconvincingly, and turned back to look at the city bathed in lights.

Olivia sat on a crate and waited for him to sit down beside her, she knew he would, he always did. It took him one minute and thirty three seconds.

"I'm alright, Liv," he said, "just a little hot and bothered."

"About what?" He shook his head, so Olivia continued. "I mean I know it's hot…everyone's hot. And I know everyone's bothered…no one's sleeping, everyone's irritable. But this is more than the weather, isn't it?"

He nodded slowly and took a long drink of water.

"So tell me," she said quietly before waiting silently for an answer, none came. "El, is it a case?" He shook his head. "Is it the kids?" He shook his head. "Is it me?" There was no response.

"Elliot?" She tried to get eye contact but failed. So she moved in front of him, dropped to her knees giving him no choice but to look at her. "What is it?"

A cool breeze picked up and blew gentle relief over them and the city below but neither noticed.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly as he stared into her eyes. He shook his head again.

"Then what?" The man was obviously in some sort of pain but at this point he was frustrating her immensely.

There was still no response so she got to her feet, picked up her bottle and went to move away. She didn't get far as Elliot took hold of her hand and drew her back, not to the crate but to him. He sat her down on his lap and wrapped one arm around her waist, still holding her hand with his other one.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, staring down at their joined hands.

"For what?" she used their hands to push up his face and look at her.

"I should be a lot better with words than this but I…I…" his voice trailed but his deep blue eyes spoke volumes.

She leaned in and kissed him gently; soft tender kisses which only added to the heat. He let go of her hand and ran it up her arm and to her face, caressing her cheek before entwining his fingers into her dark locks and bringing her face closer still.

Olivia repositioned herself so she was straddling him, her body pressing on his, his hands somewhere below her white cotton top, her hands unbuttoning his shirt and running around his back. She kissed him again and again, each one deeper and more passionate, each one desperate and full of love.

"Hey, Elliot," Fin called, shattering the moment. "Boss wants to know if you've finished with your hissy fit so we can have this meeting."

Elliot scanned the roof, he was there alone, save for Fin. Olivia was no where to be seen. There was one crate and a single water bottle beside it, except for his crotch, there was no evidence she'd ever been there. He sighed deeply.

"Yeah I'll be there in five," he called back, shaking his head. More hot and bothered than he had been ten minutes ago.

Sitting in his boss' office ten minutes later Elliot couldn't concentrate. He was trying so hard not to stare at Olivia's tanned brown legs, swinging softly as she sat on Don's desk that he wasn't listening to anything being said.

"So, what do you think? Elliot?" His head shot up at the mention of his name.

"Um…" he shook his head as four sets of eyes stared at him waiting for a response. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, let me know when you do. Dismissed."

The group dispersed and Elliot headed for the cribs, the precinct may have been incredibly hot but it was paradise in comparison to his house which had the heating stuck on low and repairmen who were being less than helpful. He stripped to his boxers and tank and lay between the cool sheets, resting his head on a lumpy pillow. The room was cooler than the squad room and through the open window he felt a soft breeze bringing some respite from the stuffiness. He closed his eyes.

Moments later he heard someone enter and he lay still, not wanting to engage in conversation with anyone. He opened one eye and caught sight of the intruder. It was Olivia. He watched silently as she undressed to reveal a pink tank top and matching shorts. He watched as she pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail and wrapped a band around it. He watched as she folded her clothes into a neat little pile and deposited them on the end of a nearby bed. He then watched as she turned and walked to him, lifted the sheet and climbed into bed beside him.

"Now, where were we?" she murmured, linking her leg through his, rolling her weight onto him and resuming her intense, deep kisses. Elliot did the only thing he could do in the circumstances. He ran his hands down her body then up under the pink tank, pulling it off quickly. He then ran his hands down to her waist, hooked his fingers into the elastic and pulled down her shorts, discarding both items on the floor nearby. He shifted positions and allowed her to strip him before coming to rest on top of her.

Elliot knew this wasn't the time or place to change the whole dynamic of their relationship, but as he felt her arch her body and press into him, all conscious thought dissipated and he slowly moved, preparing himself for the one thing he had wanted for so long.

The overhead light came on and a gruff sergeant appeared in the doorway. "Detective Stabler, there's a call for you. Think it's your ex."

Elliot grumbled an acknowledgment and turned over onto his back. Once again Olivia was no where to be seen but the evidence of her effect on him was. He put his hands under the sheet, Kathy would have to wait.

The following day was just as hot as the one which preceded it and the light shower over rain which passed over the city did nothing to cool the city and everything to make it steamy and unbearable. After a quiet day, all but Elliot left, he set himself up in Don's office where the air conditioner had some impact on the small office and pulled out the files he needed to work on, determined he'd make spending the extra time at the precinct worthwhile. He'd been at it three hours when the door opened. Olivia stood there in a pale blue summer dress, buttoned down the front, and white sandals. She smiled at him.

"Still working I see," she cooed, locking the door and closing the blinds behind her.

Elliot nodded as she made her way around the desk to him.

"All work and no play makes Elliot a dull boy," she whispered in a throaty voice.

She sat on Don's desk, her legs swinging and gently knocking into Elliot's. He remained speechless. "Don't you want to play with me?" she said with a pout, one he could never resist, but he tried.

"Liv, this is Cragen's office…he'd kill us and then fire us if he ever caught us," he whispered back.

"Cragen's long gone, there's just you…" She began unbuttoning her dress. "And me." She slipped it off and Elliot watched it hit the floor before bringing his gaze back up her body to find her wearing nothing under it. "Do you want to play?" she asked again but Elliot was too surprised to respond. She leaned down and kissed him before running her hands down his chest and noticing the eager response in his pants. "You do want to play!" she said with childish glee as she unbuttoned his pants, adjusted his boxers, allowing his growing erection to spring to freedom.

"Now," she wrapped her arms around her neck and drew him to her. She sat back on the desk and continued to pull him down with her. "Do you need me to tell you what to do or are you right from here?" she asked before kissing him and allowing her tongue to tangle with his.

Elliot needed no more encouragement and began trailing kisses from her mouth to her breasts and back. He moved forward, pushing her further backwards, knocking the in tray off the desk, both jumped when it clattered on the floor.

"You wanna stop?" Olivia asked shyly, with a fluttering of her eyelids.

"Never!" Elliot moaned, pulling her off the desk and into a straddling position on his lap. He held her waist as she made painstakingly slow gyrations grinding into him and making him bite his bottom lip hard. When it was apparent this posture was not going to get things done, he stood up and Olivia wrapped her legs around him. Carefully he sat her on the desk and prepared to enter her.

"Just a minute…" he heard a voice say, it took him an instant to realise it wasn't Olivia, it was Don.

He opened the door from the corridor side and flicked the light switch, surprised to see Elliot in his chair, lying on his desk.

"Stabler! What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled.

"Sorry sir, I was working on some files…must have…" He looked around not surprised Olivia was nowhere to be seen. "Must have fallen asleep."

"Well, get yourself home or to the cribs, this is an office not a B&B, got it?" said Don, picking up a file.

"Yes sir," replied Elliot, knowing his boss would have to depart before he could stand.

Having straightened up the office, Elliot knew he had to get out of there and far away from the Olivia dreams. She already had him hot and bothered in daytime; the last thing he needed was to be hot and bothered in sleep. At least at home in his own bed, without interruptions, he may be able to complete a dream, get some release and get over the effect his beautiful partner was having on him.

He left for home and prayed the repairmen had been able to shut off the heat, they had. Elliot stripped, showered and slipped into bed not bothering to put anything on, it was too hot. He dozed off before stirring when he realised he was not alone. He opened his eyes and was not in the least surprised to find Olivia in the bed beside him, wearing nothing either. Elliot sighed deeply.

"Something wrong, El?" Olivia whispered, reaching over and caressing his face. He shook his head. She wriggled over to him and hooked one leg between his before resting her head on his chest and making lazy figure eights on his abdomen with her hand. He gently rubbed her back, making small circles which gradually got bigger; he then began stroking her hair.

"That all you want to do?" she finally asked.

"Nah! I want to roll you over and make love to you so many times you won't be able to walk for a week." He said; his dream, his fantasy.

"That's very ambitious of you," Olivia replied, looking up and capturing his lip between her teeth.

"Ow!" he responded, surprised by the pain.

"Sorry, El, didn't mean to hurt you," said Olivia concerned as she rolled onto him and studied his face.

"You didn't really – I was just surprised, that's all," he commented, staring into her eyes.

"Surprised? Why?" Olivia asked.

"Usually you don't feel actual pain in a dream…"

"Who's dreaming?" she asked, confused. She raised his hand and brought it to her face. "Elliot I'm real. See?" she patted his hand against her face.

She watched the confusion and bewilderment play out on his face.

"But…but…the roof…the cribs…Don's office…all dreams like this one…" Elliot managed. "I kept dreaming of you and me…well…getting all hot and bothered…this is another one."

Olivia smiled broadly. "You, my darling Elliot, must be suffering from heat exhaustion. I was with you on the roof when Fin interrupted. I crawled into bed with you in the cribs before Sergeant Maxwell interrupted and I was definitely with you in Don's office. I mean I know we shouldn't have but I'd gone home with a huge dose of unresolved sexual tension that I knew you could fix…"

"But…no, can't be right. There was never any sign you were actually there," Elliot tried to explain. "Except for…well…"

"Except for this?" she ran her had down his abdomen and to his erection, gently she stroked his length and smiled when he moaned her name softly.

"Ah, yeah…" he managed trying to complete the conversation.

"On the roof I disappeared behind the cooling tower, in the cribs I went under the bed and in the office I was under the desk…I wasn't exactly dressed appropriately, was I?" she began kissing him again and trailed them from his lips to the place her hand was occupying.

"So…none of this has been a dream?" Elliot asked, bringing her head back up to his.

"Maybe a dream come true…" she kissed him deeper and deeper; their bodies began moving in unison, each point of contact sparking more heat. Before morning they had generated enough of their own heat to put any summer to shame.


End file.
